


Birth of a Con

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [23]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are sweaty but it’s not from nerves, it’s from exhilaration. There’s no going back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Con

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-five of my august fic challenge, this is so old, my writing juices have been low today so have this and hopefully I'll have something actually new tomorrow.

He’s five when he does it. He knows the difference between right and wrong, and yet it doesn’t stop him. He approaches the old lady, she’s an easy target, and opens his eyes wide, bites his bottom lip and lets the tears come. He gives her some speech he made up on the spot and she believes him. She pats him on the head, pulls him close and tells him it will be all right and he knows it will be. Not because of her words, not because of her embrace but because he now has her jewellery and purse hidden in his jacket pockets. 

He sees his mother looking around for him, not worried, not yet and he detaches himself from the old lady, smiles at her and then runs to his mother. The old lady smiles, says goodbye and walks off without a second glance. Neal clings to his mother’s leg for a little while longer, just to reinforce the image of him having been lost. He smiles brightly when they get in the car and leave.

He has a plan for the money and he knows some older kids at school that will buy the jewellery from him. It was his first foray into crime and he can’t help but feel like he’s just chosen his destined path in life. His hands are sweaty but it’s not from nerves, it’s from exhilaration. There’s no going back now.


End file.
